


Doctor Wanna Do

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor AU, F/M, as a grumpy nurse with jealousy issues, but he has no lines and only is around for one sentence xD, darkles has colourful scarves and no one can convince me otherwise, in which alina attempts ice skating, ivan shows up, winter retreat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: In which Alina attempts ice skating, isn't very good at it and meets a handsome, silver eyed man that happens to know how to help her





	

**Author's Note:**

> thought I'd do a cutesy, non-kinky doctor!au for them, because "met a cute guy that helped my hurt ankle and then found out he's a doctor omg" is an au I just can't get enough of :3
> 
> also, fic title is Caro Emerald's song "Doctor Wanna Do"

 

 

 

Alina Starkov was the queen. The queen of messing up. If there was a king of messing up out there, then she was the queen. Someone should set them up so they could rule their kingdom forever. And mess things up forever.

Alina had gone to the skating ring, or lake, it was still lost on her what it was supposed to be called, and she’d gone at a time where little to no one was around. Thing is, Alina had never skated and she really didn’t want to try it in front of strangers. It was bound to turn embarrassing and the last thing the young artist wanted was to suffer such level of embarrassment at the little winter retreat. Genya, David, Zoya and Harshaw were somewhere else, the first two no doubt celebrating their recent engagement and the other two… Well, Alina never knew where Zoya and Harshaw could be, though her bet was on the skiing area, since Zoya had left her room with the full ski set.

Pain shot through her ankle as she tried to move her foot. So much for beginner’s luck. As she eyed the surrounding area, Alina thought that maybe, just maybe, embarrassment was preferable over being stuck in her current position. At least she’d get help.

“Are you all right?” a deep and smooth voice called from behind.

Suppressing the shiver the voice provoked, Alina turned to its owner. Her breath got caught in her throat when she saw him. Standing over her was a tall and lean man, all clad in black, except for the pop of colour his red scarf added. His hair was windswept, the jet black locks shinning in the setting sun light. It looked so soft, her fingers twitched with primal need to touch it.

Alina only realised she’d been ogling the stranger when a corner of his mouth tugged up in a smug smirk. He knew he looked good, and he knew she had been unable to look away. Saints damn him, it wasn’t her fault the silver eyed man looked so handsome. God, even his eyes looked unrealistically beautiful.

The man crouched down and raised his eyebrows, “Did you hear me?”

“What? Oh, yeah. I…” she bit her lip, “Fell.”

He nodded, “I see.” Then, before she could even blink, his hands were on her hurt ankle. Long, pale fingers caressed her clothes before he pulled them up and gently took her boot off. She hissed when his skin touched hers, though she didn’t know if it was because she was in pain or because of his touch alone. The silver eyed man felt the swollen area with pursed lips while Alina tried her best not to cry out in pain.

After a few minutes of observation, he finally spoke, “It doesn’t look broken, most likely just badly twisted. But I’d like to run a few tests before I can confirm that. A colleague of mine works at the ski infirmary, he could do an x-ray right away.”

“An x-ray?” this whole talk was starting to confuse her, “Wait. Who are you?”

A ghost of a smirk playing on his lips and her brain lost focus for a moment as she wondered what it would be like to kiss them. Or be kissed by them. “I’m a doctor. Doctor Morozova.” He answered, stretching out a hand to greet her, which she promptly took. Saints, even his handshake was giving her ideas. “But if you prefer, you can call me Aleksander.” He added. Wait, had his voice grown… huskier? Was he seducing her?

Kicking away such unnecessary thoughts, Alina did the only polite thing the situation asked for, “I’m Alina. Starkov.”

Aleksander nodded once, “Pleasure, Alina.” The way her name rolled off his tongue did unspeakable things to her insides. She needed some reality check type of medicines right now. But just as she was trying to fend off her less innocent thoughts regarding the doctor, the man picked her up in one flawless movement and started to walk, no, skate away.

“Huh… Is this safe at all?” she asked, doing her best to ignore both his silver eyes and the floor below.

“Yes. I’m very practised on ice skating. And even if I wasn’t, I still had to take you to the infirmary.” His argument was reasonable enough. She didn’t say anything else, too distracted with him.

 

* * *

 

To say the nurse was gloomy was an understatement. The second Aleksander had walked in with Alina safely held in his arms, like hero carrying his princess, the blonde man had shot her the coldest glare she had ever seen in her entire life. And Alina had experienced many Zoya-glares.

The x-ray results were ready before she knew it. The nurse may hate her for some reason, but he seemed to pull favours for Dr Morozova pretty fast.

“So, like I thought, it’s just a badly twisted ankle.” Aleksander said as he tossed the x-ray papers on his desk and sat on the bed next to where her foot laid. They were in his private lodge now, where the good doctor had all his things. And in his bedroom, where he’d taken her without a second thought. Maybe he didn’t think much of it, but Alina was very close to having a mental breakdown. Especially after he’d taken off so many layers of clothing. That black shirt was far too figure hugging for her taste.

She cleared her throat, “Yay?”

“It’s better than a broken ankle. At least rehabilitation will be much faster. And you can still stand on your feet for really necessary things. Like, going to the bathroom.” The doctor explained as he wrapped a bandage around her ankle. Every time his skin brushed on hers, Alina swore an electric storm burst to life on the spot, and it had nothing to do with the pain she had to endure.

Once the doctor was finished, Alina cleared her throat, “Hum, thank you. For everything.”

He nodded.

Her eyes nearly fell off their sockets when he gently placed her foot on top of a fluffy pillow and scooted closer. Then, he looked up. Though his eyes were like magnets that kept her gaze locked on his, her brain still noticed how his hand remained on her leg, just a breath away from the bandage. His thumb rubbed her skin once and her blood started to boil.

“I know this will sound wrong, but I’m glad you fell and twisted your ankle today.” He said, voice low and calm.

Alina took a gulp, “Yeah, it does sound wrong.” And chuckled.

His lips turned up in a half-smile, “At least I got to meet you, Alina.”

“Oh.” She could feel her ears burning, “In that case, I’m glad I got badly hurt as well.” Silence settled between them, comfortable yet tangible. Seconds passed, her gaze still caught in his.

Finally, just when she wondered if she should fake a cough or a sneeze just to try and look away, Aleksander dropped his eyes and focused on the blankets for a second before looking up again, eyes trailed on her lips this time. Alina could feel her blood burning, boiling, turning to steam with the way he looked at her. Aleksander’s body leaned towards her just a smidge and she wondered if he was going to kiss her. She wouldn’t mind, at all. In fact, she would gladly lean forward as well, if it meant the kiss happened sooner than later. But Aleksander didn’t kiss her, instead, he tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. Alina found the gesture just as mind melting as a kiss would have been.

Aleksander cleared his throat, “Since I’m not your doctor, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?” the bomb was dropped in such a smooth and seamless way, that Alina had to stop breathing for at least thirty seconds so her brain could register the meaning behind his words.

He started to look away and she knew she’d been thinking for too long, “I’d love to!” Alina quickly answered, her voice turning to a high pitch. She grimaced inwardly at her eagerness. But her embarrassment was short-lived when Aleksander looked up and flashed a smile. Happy and unrestrained.

He said, “Then it’s a date.” She nodded, feeling her lips quirking up in a smile similar to his, “I’ll pick you up at eight, is that good?” he added.

Alina nodded, “Yeah. Perfect. I’m staying at the common lodge. We can meet in the main hall. They have an excellent restaurant in case you…” her voice died when his smile went from excited to something akin to wolfish, “You don’t like the restaurant?”

“No, their cook is excellent. I was just thinking among the lines of something more… private.”

The word sank in, as did all the meanings a private dinner with this man could have. Her cheeks heated up rather quickly but she didn’t back up, “Wonderful. Less people to watch me wobble my way to the table!” she joked. Aleksander chuckled and the sound of his laughter filled her heart with such warmth she briefly wondered if it was summer already.

“Then… we’re settled?”

“Yes, Aleksander.” The doctor trembled softly and she wondered if he enjoyed her saying his name the same way she enjoyed when he said hers.

That night she’d have plenty of time to figure out that.

Saints, she was going to have dinner with Aleksander. Now, how could she had ever guessed attempting ice skating would get her a date with the most handsome man she’d ever seen? Not her certainly. Though Genya would probably believe it to be something very possible.

Alina couldn’t wait to tell her friends about this.

And she certainly couldn’t wait for dinner to come.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments/feedback/fangirling is always appreciated as it helps destroying the monster that keeps telling me no one likes me


End file.
